1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an optical signal transmission device.
2. Description of Related Art
Optical signal transmission devices include a number of converging lenses and a number of optical fibers corresponding to the converging lenses respectively. Each of the optical fibers has an incident surface. The converging lenses need to be aligned with the corresponding incident surfaces, and thus light rays converged by the converging lenses can directly enter the corresponding optical fiber. Limited to a relatively small area of each incident surface, it is not easy to align the converging lenses with the corresponding incident surfaces, resulting in relatively low assembly efficiency of the optical signal transmission devices.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an optical signal transmission device that can overcome the above-mentioned limitations.